fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy
Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magic War Division, Sugarboy. Prologue Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia go together in order to find Faust and save their friends. While Natsu and Gray bicker with each other as usual, Lucy begins to wonder about the Royal City's structure. She tells the two that she would not be surprised to find an amusement park in there and, sure enough, the three arrive in front of an amusement park. The three see Sugarboy riding the carousel when a ship suddenly falls on them. The group manages to dodge the ship and sees Hughes standing on top of it. The two sides then prepare to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 16-20 In the middle of their battle, Natsu is suddenly thrown on a roller coaster and gets very motion-sick. Lucy and Gray are rendered immobile when the ground underneath them melts and they get stuck. In order to help Natsu, Gray throws Lucy all the way up to Natsu while he uses Ice-Make: Grappling Hook to get himself out of the melted ground. Natsu and Lucy are faced with Hughes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 7-12 Battle As Gray springs up to Sugarboy, he casts Ice-Make: Death Scythe. However, Sugarboy is able to melt this. Sugarboy declares that he has the advantage as his weapon, Rosa Espada, enables him to soften anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 12-14 Later, Sugarboy bursts through the wall and takes the key from Coco who is accompanied by Lucy and Natsu who had just finished battling with Hughes and Byro. Gray comes after him in pursuit while riding on a motorcycle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 19 Sugarboy calls Gray persistent as he still tries to come after him even if he can't be beaten. He extends his blade on the floor and it immediately softens, causing the terrain to be unstable for Gray's vehicle. Gray gets stuck along with Natsu who tried to come after them. Lucy attempts to use her Fleuve d'étoiles but is prevented by the sprawled out octopus version of Byro. Gray manages to soon catch up to Sugarboy when the sound system announces the Amusement Park closed. Sugarboy laughs and tells him that he'll see him tomorrow. Gray asks him how he manages to levitate and slide around. Sugarboy replies that he has no idea either.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 2-4 Gray demands to know what the key Sugarboy stole is for. He replies that it's the key that activates the Dragon Chain Cannon. However, information beyond that is a secret. Gray recalls Wendy Marvell's revelation that they had stolen their Dragon Slayer Magic in order to activate some sort of device that would crash with Extalia. Sugarboy tells him that he cannot allow him to take the key from them to which Gray replies that he won't let him get away with it as well. Gray casts Ice-Make: Floor and turns the ground to ice. Sugarboy confidently softens it with his Rosa Espada. However, because the ice became soft and almost liquid, Sugarboy slips. Gray halts his motorcycle and chucks it at Sugarboy. However, Sugarboy softens this. With Sugarboy preoccupied with the motorcycle, Gray reaches for the key in his hand. When he manages to grab a hold of it, he freezes it and attempts to shatter it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 5-8 The key does not shatter. When Sugarboy notes that it feels cold and addresses him as "Ice Boy", Gray retorts that he shouldn't make nicknames for him and asks why it won't shatter. Sugarboy replies that it's not something that would break easily and requests for him to let go because he's not into holding hands with other men. Gray confidently tells him that the situation has reversed since they need the key while he doesn't and freezes the key more as he'll make the key so that it cannot be used by Edolas anymore. Sugarboy replies that using his Rosa Espada, he can melt the ice. Gray argues that one wrong move, he could turn the key to jelly too. Sugarboy decides that he'd have to kill Gray then. In protest, Gray shoves the huge iceberg into Sugarboy's face. In frustration, Sugarboy does the same. They both unleash their Magic on the ice, Sugarboy melting it and Gray freezing it. After their showdown, a crack appears on the key, making Sugarboy panic while Gray looks on gladly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 9-13 Sugarboy pleads for him to stop but Gray doesn't and exclaims that he'll break the key into oblivion for his allies' sake. Because of this, Sugarboy offers a ceasefire and informs him that he can use the Dragon Chain Cannon to turn the Lacrima back to normal. At first, Gray is doubtful, but then he recalls that Gajeel told him that Dragon Slayer Magic is multi-purpose in Edolas. However, Gray refuses and tells him that they have three Dragon Slayers on their side to help. Sugarboy admits that they'll be able to save many people with those three but they won't be enough and exclaims that they really do need that key. Gray, with confidence, yells that he won't hand over the key and it shatters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 13-17 Sugarboy calls him an idiot, claims it wasn't a lie and slashes his sword at him. The blade only hits Gray's shirt and he manages to undress it before getting hit himself. Gray declares that he'll take everyone home to their guild. He rapidly punches Sugarboy without missing, defeating him and leaving him sprawled out on the ground. Sugarboy calls him crazy, but then Gray reveals that he is an Ice Creation Mage and that he can make anything. Shocking Sugarboy, Gray makes a duplicate of the key through his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Later, Knightwalker, bleeding and injured, approaches Natsu and Gray after their battles. They are surprised because it is Knightwalker who was victorious in the battle of the Erzas. She knocks both of them out and drags them across the floor. Knightwalker takes them to King Faust's room as they have the key to the Dragon Chain Cannon. As she brings them there, she mutters that eternal Magic is upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 17-20 Knightwalker throws Gray to the floor as she volunteers to Faust the information that Gray can generate the key to the cannon. She orders him to activate the cannon and points her blade to Natsu's neck. Left without a choice, Gray walks over to the cannon. At first, he plans to re-aim the cannon to the Lacrima in order to save their friends. However, he isn't able to do this because he doesn't know how. With Gray in a state of panic and Faust ordering to fire, Knightwalker wakes Natsu and he attacks the Edolas Royal Army. With the guards distracted, Erza takes Faust hostage. She requips back into her original armor and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth Land. She orders the soldiers to fire at the Lacrima. While they argue about what to do, Faust yells for them to not worry about him and proceed with firing Extalia. However, the guards do as what Erza told them. The Earth Land Mages' hopes are dashed when Knightwalker, as bloodied and injured as Scarlet, storms in with her spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-11 With Faust released, they re-adjust their aim and fire. At this moment, Lucy and Coco arrive on a Legion, shocking Faust. The Earth Land Mages hop on and fly away in an attempt to stop the cannon's fire from hitting its target. Knightwalker looks on angrily. She cuts her hair with her blade and orders the 2nd Magic War Division to pursue them while Faust orders that the Dorma Anim is to be prepared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-17 References Navigation Category:Fights